


Lab Coat Mix Up

by Shining_Diamondsae



Series: One great big psychotic dysfunctional family | Hermitcraft [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Area 77, Fluff, Gen, Hermitcraft season 6, No Plot/Plotless, One great big psychotic dysfunctional family, Scar shouldnt be trusted anymore, Short & Sweet, Sort Of, The hermits are a family, change my mind, concorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Diamondsae/pseuds/Shining_Diamondsae
Summary: Doc and Cub have a mutual agreement that Scar shouldn't be trusted with laundry duty anymore.
Relationships: Cubfan135 & GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), Docm77 & GoodTimesWithScar
Series: One great big psychotic dysfunctional family | Hermitcraft [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779679
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Lab Coat Mix Up

Doc stretched his arm and robotic arm high above his head, groaning from the endless work he did back in the Area 77 hanger. Does darn hippies had came in earlier today and stole their second most important machine, the engine generate that created Scara.

Doc took a weary glance in the general direction of Hermitville. If he listened close enough he could still hear Scara's growls all the way in Area 77. Doc gave a briefing of what happened to Scar earlier that day, two 'visitors' (totally not Grian and Ren in horrible disguises) along with False stopped by for a 'tour' of the place.

Doc walked into one of the hangers, seeing a basket of neatly folded laundry with a note placed on top. Doc picked up the note and saw it was in Scar's hand writing.

'Heya Doc! Did laundry for you since you were so busy with Area 77! I took your lab coat to clean as well. -Scar'

Doc smiled at the small cat drawing next to Scar's name. He grabbed the basket and sorted through his clothes, placing them in the shulker box.

Doc found his lab coat at the bottom of the pile. He picked it up and began to put it on until his mechanical arm caught onto... fabric?

Doc turned his head to see that one sleeve of the lab coat was still there, it wasn't his usual messy, cut, burned, and scorched lab coat the hybrid always wore. Both sleeves were still intact, not ripped up to be shorted like his coat.

Doc sighed and took the lab coat off, grabbing his elytra and taking out his communicator to message Cub.

~~~

Cub walked towards of Concorp, looking at the large Sahara build in the shopping district. He got to give it to the Architechs, the redstone was impressive and Grian was an amazing builder.

He passed through the beautiful landscaping Scar did around the build and entered to find a shulker box with his laundry in it. There was a note attached to it in Scar's hand writing.

'Hey Cub! Finished the laundry for ya! -Scar' Cub chuckled at the cat drawing next to Scar's name, typical Scar. Cub took his lab coat out from the mix and broke the shulker box, placing it in his inventory.

Cub began to place his lab coat when he saw the sleeves shorter than usual. He took it off and examined it. There were a few burn marks and the bottom of the coat was tattered like it had withstand an explosion or something. The coat was much shorter than his as well.

Cub began to ponder on who's coat it was and how Scar could've been so oblivious to it. His thoughts were interrupted by his communicator.

<Docm77> Hey Cub, where are you at?

Of course, it was Doc's lab coat Scar mixed them up with. Cub remembered Scar constantly going to Area 77 to work on the land scaping and checking up on Doc's experiments.

<Cubfan135> I'm at Concorp, meet up at the statue of Hermity?  
<Docm77> On my way now

Cub grabbed his elytra and flew out of Concorp, Doc' lab coat in hand.

~~~ 

Cub made it to the statue first, he spotted Doc and waved at him. Doc landed a few blocks away, holding Cub's lab coat.

"So Scar managed to mix up our lab coats..." Doc began. "I know he's clumsy, but I didn't think he was this clumsy."

"You'll get used to it after a while." Cub joked.

"Why hello gentle men- Oh." Scar flew by and landed nearby them, seeing the two hermits holding each other's lab coat. "Well... A lab coat's a lab coat, right?" He tried to squeeze himself out of the situation.

Doc side glanced at Cub with a small smile. "We can both agree that Scar's banned from laundry duty, right?" He asked, handing Cub his lab coat back and vice verse.

"Agreed." Cub responded, slipping the coat on.

"Okay, that's fine to me." Scar put his hands up, holding onto his hat in the light breeze with a smile on his face.


End file.
